Severus Snape
by ChronicLitSisters
Summary: Harry is forced to go to Slytherin to save Ron and Hermione's lives. He makes some unexpected friendships; Possible HPSS Slash, (Later), and careful- MAJOR OotP spoilers!
1. Detention

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Harry potter or anything associated with him. Except we may have bought a few books, I don't mean the COPYRIGHT to them, I just mean the books, Hehe. To read, you know..  
  
Warning: A/U, Possible Slash. You can never tell what direction a story will go in when it's Chronic lit :)  
  
Summary so far: Harry is put in the Slytherin house in his 6th year, to protect the lives of his friends, Ron and Hermione. Unlikely friendships develop, Harry/Snape pairing.  
  
Authors: SeritaSnape, ThailiaNicolita, Orchid, Ues the Quill for truth only, CosmicAngel, AmethystStar  
  
Oh.. and note.. Story got off to a bumpy start.. heh. I had to fix some of it :o  
  
---  
  
A blonde haired boy sitting in the front row on the Slytherin side was pointing his wand. Few people noticed.  
  
All the recently filled vials filled with Pep-Up Potion crashed to the floor, breaking. Everyone in Professor Snape's potion class groaned.   
  
"30 Points from Gryffindor, Potter. And thanks to you, anyone who's vial you knocked over gets no marks. Unless...of course, they haven't taken care of their leftover potion yet." Snape's voice was full of pleasure. Everyone in the room glared at Harry. Hermione still had some of her potion left, and immediately filled a vial with it.  
  
"Sir-"  
  
"I suggest you clean this mess up, Potter. Unless you want a detention, too."  
  
"I didn't-"  
  
"Detention, Potter!"  
  
---  
  
After the mess was cleaned, and class ended, Ron and Hermione escorted Harry to the Great Hall.  
  
"Great, Just what I need, another missing mark." Ron muttered.  
  
"Another missing mark? You think you have something to complain about? I have to serve detention with him!"  
  
"He knows you didn't do it Harry! He saw-"  
  
Ron's words were cut off abruptly as Draco Malfoy shoved, roughly past him, knocking him to the floor.  
  
"Wanker!" Yelled Ron from the ground. Malfoy turned slowly, smirked, then continued on his way.  
  
Harry reached down and pulled Ron to his feet.  
  
"C'mon let's eat." Harry said gruffly, trudging into the hall.   
  
"You know, and Snape knows he did it." Hermione said, quietly, to Ron and Harry.  
  
"Who did what?" Ron said, as if he had completely forgotten they were having a conversation.  
  
"Honestly, Ron!" Hermione said, exasperatedly.  
  
"Well, who am I supposed to think you're talking about? Or what you're talking about? You said "he" and "it" and you didn't-"  
  
"Oh knock it off already. She said you know that Malfoy is the one who knocked over all the vials.  
  
With his wand... Why does he keep covering for Draco?" Harry added the end just a little too loud. He felt a hand upon his shoulder.  
  
"It's rude to speak about teachers without their knowledge, Potter..." It was Snape.  
  
Harry said nothing, not waiting any more detention with the potions master, than he already had.   
  
Snape walked off, back towards the teachers table, again.  
  
Harry throw a side-ways glance at his two best friends and looked back down at his food, not saying anything until the end of lunch, where at he jumped up, grabed his book bag and made a beeline for his next class, leaving Hermione and Ron still at the table.  
  
They stood up. Ron shook his head, Hermione sigh. They had no idea what was with their best friend, but, as always, they were going to going to find out. They didn't care if it took the rest of the school year.  
  
Ron and Hermione slowly got up and walked to their next class.  
  
After class they all left together, Harry seemed to be looking right and left every 5 seconds.  
  
"Harry are you OK?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry jumped. "Oh yeah I'm fine, I just don't want Snape to give me another detention" They made their way to the next class.  
  
----  
  
Finally it was dinner, Harry, Hermione and Ron entered the Great Hall. And who did they come across but one of their top ten asshole occupants.  
  
Severus Snape.  
  
They cautiously tried to avoid him but hurriedly making for a group of 3rd year Hufflepuffs.  
  
"Potter, Weasley, Granger, you three here" he said and he pointed to the ground in front of him.   
  
The trio slowly walked over.   
  
"We didn't do anything wrong" Harry said, a little too quickly. Snape scowled.  
  
"Got something on your conscience, Potter?" Snape asked, slowly.  
  
"No" Harry said, looking at the ground.  
  
"We are just extremely hungry" Ron said putting a hand over his stomach.  
  
"Is there something you'd like sir?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes there is, I wanted to talk to you about your detention Potter."  
  
"Yes, but why did you want Hermione and Ron?" Harry asked coolly.  
  
"You will address me as sir or professor and I wanted to see them as I was wondering why you all seemed so jumpy the moment you saw me?" Snape said back in a suspicious tone.  
  
"We weren't jumpy, we just really wanted to get something to eat" Hermione said rather fast, then caught Snape's eye and added. "Sir."  
  
"Well you two best mind your manners and Potter you shall see me tonight night for your detention, in my dungeon, right after dinner."  
  
"Yes sir" said Harry with a gulp and the trio walked away as Snape watched their backs.  
  
"That was horrible, I don't get why Snape always has to pick on us" Ron said taking a seat at Gryffindor table.  
  
"He's head of Slytherin house, naturally the head of that house would pick on us." Hermione said matter of factly.  
  
Harry didn't seem to be paying attention to anything they were saying.  
  
"I wonder what he wants me to do for my detention?" He said looking at his plate.  
  
Ron, practically ignoring Harry's question, commented to Hermione. "That's not true, he doesn't pick on everyone in this house as much as he does Harry. He has had it in for Harry since day one!"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said, sharply, then looked at Harry. "He probably wants you to wash cauldrons, or organize-"  
  
"As if Snape would give Harry such an easy task as that! He's probably going to make Harry scrub his smelly-"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said, sharply, again.  
  
Harry, ignoring their mindless chatter, mumbled. "It's because I'm my fathers son. He doesn't understand how different me and my dad are. He thinks I'm just like my dad, that's why he doesn't like me."  
  
"Harry that's not true, He knows your not your father, remember in first year when he saved your life, he wouldn't have done that for your Father" Hermione said.  
  
"He's just using his power over you to get back at your dad. He's weird and twisted no point in trying to change it. Now can we please stop talking about him, I'm starting to lose me appetite" Ron said digging into his food.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You lose your appetite, I think you're ill" She put her hand onto on Ron's forehead.  
  
Ron pushed her hand away. "Slowing down eating" He said before shoveling more food in his mouth.  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed.  
  
---  
  
That night during detention, Harry had to wash out cauldrons and organize the classroom's stash of potions ingredients - in alphabetical order. Before he started, though, Snape wanted to speak with him.  
  
"You may sit, Potter" He said, somewhat nastily. Harry sat down in a chair in front of Severus's desk, looking rather uncomfortable.  
  
---  
  
-Back in the Gryffindor Common room-  
  
"Oh this is so boring, when is Harry going to get back" Ron said.  
  
"Knowing Snape he'll be ages, you could do your History of Magic assignment" Hermione said.  
  
Ron shot her a look. "Harry and I always do our homework together plus it's not due for 2 weeks."  
  
"Whatever, look Crookshanks wants a pat, get him some attention" Hermione said turning back to her assignment.  
  
Ron picked up Crookshanks and stroked him carelessly.  
  
"You know what Hermione, you do look rather Pretty when you concentrate on something, like homework" Ron said.  
  
Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably. "I do?"  
  
"Yeah you look really pretty, why don't you come sit with me" Ron patted the seat next to him.  
  
"Actually I've got to do this" she turned back to her assignment nervously.  
  
----  
  
-Back in Detention-  
  
Snape stared at Harry for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
Harry finally broke the silence, unable to handle it any longer, "Well, what do you want, sir?"  
  
"Why haven't you told any of your little friends about my pensieve, Potter?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry said.  
  
"You heard me Potter, Why haven't you told any of your little friends. I thought the moment you were out of my office you'd have told every person in sight."  
  
"Why? I'm not like my father, What I saw is between you and me now, no one else" Harry said sincerely.  
  
Snape stared at him, not saying anything. Harry continued.  
  
"Yet, Sir, I can't understand why I didn't tell anyone after-" Harry stopped talking for a moment, a flicker of pain flashing over his face before he continued, "After Sirius died. If you would have continued my lessons, it wouldn't have happened. You'd think I'd seek to hurt you in anyway." Harry, not liking to think about his godfathers death, held back tears. He still wasen't over it, then again, it's only been 3 months.  
  
"Don't ask me to explain the inner workings of your mind, Potter." Snape said, coolly. He continued in a softer, almost careing tone, "Do you honestly believe if we would have continued you Occulmency lessons, you would have learned enough by then to stop the image from coming through?"  
  
Harry was silent for a long, very long, moment, under Severus's gaze.  
  
After about 3 minutes, Harry finally responded, quietly. "I.. I guess not. Then it is my fault," Harry went on, ask if talking to himself, forgetting Snape was there, "If I would have used the mirror device that nice instead of the floo network- I wouldn't have endangered anyone. Sirius wouldn't have died. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault." Harry's voice got quieter everytime he repeated that.  
  
Snape, feeling some of his hatred torward the boy lift a little (expecially since Potter never told anyone what he saw), spoke. "No it's not, Potter."  
  
"May I get to work, now, Sir?" Harry said, almost inaudibly, obviously holding back tears.  
  
"No, Potter." Snape said lightly, thinking 'Why Aren't I enjoying this?' "Just go back to your common room. We can hold your detention another night."  
  
Harry was shocked, he looked up at Snape. He nodded and left, he reached the door and turned. "Thank you sir."  
  
Snape nodded and Harry continued to walk back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
He gave the pass word to the Fat Lady. He was still trying to digest and put into context what had just happen, little did he know he wouldnt be able to digest what he was about to see.  
  
He entered the common room and froze.  
  
Ron and Hermione were lip-locked. On the couch. Harry took in a deep breath, and quickly went up to his dorm, not wanting to interupt his two friends, happy they had finally admitted their feelings.  
  
As soon as he entered the dorm, he heard Samus Finnigan's voice.  
  
"Didn't want to watch your two friends snogging either, did you, Harry?" Seamus had just seen Dean and Ginny kissing; Not in the common room (Ron would kill Dean.)  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Hey i thought you had a detention with Snape" Seamus said.  
  
"i did, Snape couldn't, um, He's changed the night" Harry said.  
  
"Well alright, so whn do you think they'll be done?" He pointed to the direction of the common room.  
  
"Don't know, best not go disturb them, well you can if you want but i'm not" Harry said, he was trying to fight back laughs, at the sight of his friends kissing in the common room. "So how long they been at it?"  
  
"Not that long" Seamus said.  
  
Neville appeared at the door.  
  
"Hey Neville" harry and Seamus said.  
  
"Hey um has everyoen seen that?" He pointed in the same direction as Seamus had.  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Well night, hey Harry aren't you meant to be with Snape?"  
  
"Yeah Neville, but he's changed the night."  
  
"Ok" Neville and Seamus at down to begin their assignments.  
  
'I'll wait to do mine with Ron' Harry thought. 'This is going to be a little akward, having my two best friends together, I'd be a tag along now. Maybe I should hang out with Seamus, Neville and Dean a bit more.'  
  
Harry immediately squashed the idea, they'd never thing of his as a tag along, would they?  
  
--  
  
Harry fell asleep on his bed waiting for Ron. The next day, during breakfast, the two were really nervous acting, and were holding hands. Neither of them were very talkative, so he tried to speak with Dean or Seamus or Neville, but Dean seemed too caught up in Ginny, Seamus and Neville were working on a potions assignment.  
  
Harry sighed, got up, and left the Great Hall, making his way to the Owlery. 'Maybe I'll write Moony,' he thought.  
  
When he reached the Owlery, he found someone else in there.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hay, Potty, I hope you don't mind-" He said, sarcasticallly, yet a hint of seriousness in his voice, "-All the other Owls have gone for some reason."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, "What are you talkign about, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco smirked, "You really are dense, aren't you? I borrowed your bird."  
  
Harry stared, "She actually let you near her?" He said, disgustedly.  
  
"She was rather friendly, acutally." Draco said, quietly.  
  
"Impossible. That would mean she likes you, and she she's very picky about the people she likes.  
  
She won't let-" Harry thoguht of a good example, and fast, "Anyone except Me, some professors, Hermione, Ron, and like I said, a few select others near her, unless I tell her to."  
  
"Facsinating, really, Potter." Draco said, "Theres an Owl returning now, why don't you use that one?" He started torwards the door.  
  
"I'm not writing a letter to anyone." Harry muttered, and for some odd reason, Draco turned and looked at him. Harry had changed his midn about writing to Remus. He had nothing to write, anyway.  
  
"Then what is the point in you being here?"  
  
"I just, I just wanted to see Hedwig if that's ok with you" He turned to leave the owlery.  
  
"Harry" Draco called.  
  
Harry froze- Malfoy just said his first name.  
  
"I'm sorry, i'll ask next time" Draco had just been nice.  
  
"It's all right, i don't really mind" Harry said, with a small, somewhat forced smile.  
  
--  
  
Harry strolled back to the common room, deep in thought. He mumbled the password and sidled into the common room.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione rushed over to him. "How did your detention go last night?"  
  
--  
  
Why did I do that? Nice to Harry? What'd he do? Send me on a guilt trip? Draco frowned at himself, decided not to think about it anymore, and went back to his dorm to wait for those half-wits, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
--  
  
"Snape reschedualed it." Harry said, without thinking to cover up the part where he saw them.  
  
"Snape? rescheduled a detention? How did you manage that?" Hermione asked, incredulously... then it hit her. If Harry got detention rescheduled, then he would have come back to the common room and seen... Hermione paled.  
  
Harry only grinned at her, "You might want to find a more private place next time. Come on, let's go to breakfast."  
  
Ron, who had come up behind Hermione, was a shade of bright red. He mumbled something that Harry took as a remark of assent.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione, "let's go."  
  
Upon entering the Great Hall Hermione realized that her original question had never been answered.  
  
"So Harry, Why did Professor Snape reschedule?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Rescheduled?" Echoed Ron.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to answer but was cut off...  
  
"Hey, Weasel, I've heard you got yourself a girlfriend!" It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Hermione said, before Ron could utter a word.  
  
"Whats this, Weasel, the Mudblood has to stick up for you?" Draco drawled.  
  
"At least I have friends who would," snapped Ron.  
  
Malfoy sneered. "The way you talk you should have been a Hufflepuff."  
  
"The lot of them are brighter than you, Malfoy," said Hermione, "And better people."  
  
"Watch it, Granger," said Malfoy. "Remember what I said mudbloods and mugglelovers-"  
  
"What are you doing, Mr. Malfoy?" Came a low voice. "I expect members of my house to sit at their own table."  
  
Draco looked at Snape, stunned. Snape never called him Malfoy- and usually enjoyed watching him tease the Golden Trio.  
  
"I was just... having a word with these two." Draco said, glareing at them.  
  
"I suggest you go back to your seat, now" Snape said. Draco turned on his heel and stomped back to his table. Snape turned to Harry.  
  
"The detention is for saturday." he said shortly, turning.  
  
"Saturday?!" Ron said, Incredulously. Snape turned to stare at him. "But it's a Hogsmeade weekend!"  
  
"Tough luck," said Snape. "Perhaps Potter should consider that the next time he plans on getting a detention."  
  
Ron glared and looked like he was about to say more, but instead held back a yelp as Hermione kicked him.  
  
"I will see you Saturday, Potter," said Snape before handing him a piece of parchment with the date and time on it.  
  
"Well that sucks, mate," said Ron after Snape had left.  
  
Harry shrugged...   
  
Ron stared, "You don't seem to care. You're missing out on Hogsmeade AND its to spend it with Snape!"  
  
"He's not that bad." Harry said, then pursed his lips Why did I say that? Hermione and Ron looked stunned.  
  
"Y-you, He what?" stammered Ron.  
  
Harry shrugged again, "I've got to go, I need to look something up in the library, see you later."  
  
Ron and Hermione gave him odd looks as he quickly grabbed his things and left the great hall without even touching his breakfast.  
  
Harry regretted his decision as his stomach growled while he sat in a back table in the library. He hadnt originally planned to go there but he figure it was as good a place as any. He was trying to ponder something other than food right now though. Why on earth had he said that about Snape? 


	2. Slytherin

Disclaimer: We doDisclaimer: We do NOT own Harry potter or anything associated with him. Except we may have bought a few books, I don't mean the COPYRIGHT to them, I just mean the books, Hehe. To read, you know..  
  
Warning: A/U, Possible Slash (Harry/Snape). You can never tell what direction a story will go in when it's. OotP Spoilers. Chronic lit :)  
  
Summary so far: Harry is put in the Slytherin house in his 6th year, to protect the lives of his friends, Ron and Hermione. Unlikely friendships develop, Harry/Snape pairing.  
  
Authors: SeritaSnape, ThailiaNicolita, Orchid, Ues the Quill for truth only, CosmicAngel, AmethystStar  
  
---  
  
Harry decided to go up to the Owlery to see if Hedwig was back yet. She wasn't of course, but Draco was there, stroking a smoky black Owl that Harry noticed Hedwig really didn't like.  
  
"Is that your owl?" Harry asked Draco, as if he and Draco weren't really enemies. What's come over me? I'm treating Draco nicely and I said Snape isn't a bad guy.  
  
"No, it's mine." Said a cold, icy voice from behind Harry. Harry stepped further into the Owlery and turned around, seeing Professor Snape.  
  
"Oh professor, I didn't see you there" Harry said quickly.  
  
"Well now you do Potter, is there something you want?"  
  
"Oh no, I was just here to see if my owl had returned" Harry said forcing a smile.  
  
"Oh no Harry, sorry she's not." Draco said. Harry could tell Draco didn't want another yelling at from Snape.  
  
"Oh OK, bye then" Harry said and he turned to leave.  
  
Draco gave Snape back is his bird. "Thanks Professor, I've got to go" Draco said hurriedly and he ran after Harry.  
  
"Harry wait up" Draco called.  
  
"Yes Malfoy?" Harry turned to watch Draco run up to him.  
  
"Harry I just wanted to say.."  
  
"Come on spit it out, I've got things to do" Harry said wondering why he was still even here listening to Draco.   
  
"You don't have to be rude!" Draco snapped, Harry glared at him.  
  
"Oh, but don't I have a right to be?" Harry said, still glaring.  
  
"Why don't you hear me out first?" said Malfoy, "Then you can decide."  
  
Harry sighed and turned back around to face Draco. Boy, was this a strange day. Was he going to have a civilized conversation with Malfoy, the boy he had practically considered his arch nemesis for five years, "Fine, You've got two minutes, start talking."  
  
Draco smirked, "All right, Harry. I'm sorry I've been such a Er... jerk. I've just had some light recently shed upon me about your life, and I realize my insults don't help." He watched Harry for a reaction.  
  
"You feel sorry for me? You slimy git! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Harry hissed, pulled out his wand, opened his mouth to say a hex, but instead he turned and stomped off.  
  
Harry was fuming as he headed back to his common room. Draco Malfoy felt sorry for him!  
  
Why couldn't people just leave him alone. They all hated him or pitied him it seemed, or there was hero worship which was just as bad. And now he had a detention with Snape in less than an hour, when he could be spending the day in Hogsmeade. And who, he wondered, possibly could have told Malfoy anything about his life. If his suspicions were correct he didn't know if he'd be able to stop himself from cursing Snape.   
  
He deposited his bag in his dorm before heading down to the dungeons, still in a bad mood. When he found two people waiting for him instead of one he thought he could feel his blood boiling...  
  
"What is Malfoy doing here?" Harry seethed, unable to control his rage.  
  
"You wont speak to me in that tone, Potter." Snape said, scowling.  
  
"Fine," said Harry in a sugary sweet tone, though you could still tell it was laced with bitterness. "What is Draco doing here?"  
  
"I suggest you sit down, Mr. Potter," said Snape, wondering how he was going to explain all this. "I believe it is a rather long story..."  
  
Harry sat down, crossing his arms. The other two took a seat as well. Harry glared at both of them. "Well?" Harry hissed. Severus and Draco scowled. "Can we try short and to the point? sir?"  
  
Severus glared at him. "All right, then, Potter. If you don't wish for an explanation. You're being moved to Slytherin."  
  
"I'm What? Nooo, you can'!. I was sorted into Gryffindor. It's where I belong!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Well yes we understand that Potter, but if you let me explain more you'd underst-" Harry cut him off.  
  
"I don't want to understand more, I'm a Gryffindor and you can't change that. No." He folded his arms.  
  
"Potter I know that's how you feel but Slytherin would be good for you. A place to spread your wings." Snape said in an almost nice tone, while Draco nodded.  
  
"What about my friends? What about quidditch? What about everything I've worked hard for?" Harry slumped sadly in his chair as he thought about this too.  
  
"Well Potter, I've been talking with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall and they both agree that..."  
  
"They agree?" Harry burst out and stood up.  
  
He ran from the room. 'They agree? How? Why? No way, Dumbledore would never' Harry picked up his speed.  
  
"Potter, get back here!" Snape was calling.  
  
Harry just ran faster again. As fast as he could run. He reached Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Oh shit I don't know the password" Harry said, at this moment he heard footsteps from behind the statue.  
  
The statue moved, and shifted into stairs, and down from the stairs came Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, Hello Harry." Dumbledore said, smiling, "Did you want to speak to me?"  
  
Harry scowled, "How could you move me to Slytherin?"  
  
"You'll know in due time, Harry." Dumbledore said, with a smile.  
  
"But I don't belong there!" Harry whispered.  
  
"Ah, the hat also agreed, if you don't recall, that you'd do well in Slytherin." Dumbledore said, his smile fading. "Harry, I know you don't want to."   
  
"OF COURSE I DON'T WANT TO," bellowed Harry, "YOU'RE ONLY TRYING TO PUT ME IN A HOUSE WITH THE PEOPLE WHO'VE EITHER TRIED TO MAKE MY LIFE HELL, OR HAVE JOINED THE FUTURE DEATH EATERS OF EUROPE CLUB!" Harry paused to take a breath, "You can't just spring this on me! Sortings are supposed to be final. You even said that only a true Gryffindor could have pulled the sword out of that hat! How can you go back on all that?!"   
  
Dumbledore looked sad. "Harry... if we put you in Slytherin, it will not only save your life, it'll save your closet friends lives. Voldemort will do anything to get to you, as you noticed.Now that your prime target of love has been taken, he'll go for the next, which would be your friends. By putting you in Slytherin, it will confuse him, at least we hope. I don't know if you'll make friends with Slytherins, but if you do... we know that they won't try and be brave, and stand up to Voldemort. They'll save themselves. Do you understand, Harry? This way, you wont loose anyone you don't have to."  
  
Harry stared, why didn't he think of this? Harry knew he cared more about his friends than his own happiness. He stared at Dumbledore.  
  
"Sir... please. You can't take away the things I love. I have nothing. You have no idea what it's like, going back to that house every summer. This place, Quidditch, and my friends are what keeps me going." Harry said, finally, looking at Dumbledore, wondering how he's going to compensate for what he's done to him. Harry wanted to be angry with Dumbledore for this, for reminding him of his one weakness, but he couldn't.  
  
He heaved a sigh. "Fine."  
  
"I knew you would understand," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Will I be able to explain it to them though?" asked Harry  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Well do I have to move today?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded again. "Yes, Harry, the sooner they are safe, the better we'll both feel." Dumbledore patted his head.  
  
Snape and Draco appeared.  
  
"What about Quidditch?" Harry said, in a hopeful tone. Will he be able to play?  
  
"Ah, yes. I do believe Draco was switched to being a beater, opening a slot for the Slytherin seeker. I'm sure Professor Snape would be honored to have you on his team. Wouldn't you, Severus?"  
  
Draco smirked at Harry; just not a mean smirk. Severus scowled.  
  
"I don't know about honored, Albus. We do need a seeker, though." Snape said, trying to sound as if he didn't really want Harry on the team. "But, I suppose I have no choice."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked at Harry. "How's that sound, Harry?"  
  
Harry smiled weakly. "Better than nothing." Severus scowled. "But I can't have everything I want. Where will I be sleeping?"  
  
"Slytheirn dorms, of course. You've not been treated special in Gryffindor, and you'll not be treated special in Slytherin." Severus said at once.  
  
"I don't expect special treatment," said Harry. "I'd just like to know what's to stop them from attacking me in my sleep."  
  
"That would be me," said Draco, raising his hand slightly.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, "And that's supposed to be comforting."  
  
Draco laughed, "You'll fit right in anyway, you've already got the sarcasm down."  
  
Harry wasn't sure whether to frown or laugh at this strange... compliment?  
  
"So I'll be sleeping with, well not with but near Draco" Harry said.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Well what now?" Harry asked. "Any more life altering surprises you'd like me to know about? "And what makes you so sure I want to fit in, Draco?" Harry said, figuring he better start calling him Draco. "And how are you going to protect me if you're sleeping? Or are you going to threaten them? Doesn't this Qualify as special treatment?"  
  
"Not if its for your own safety, Harry." Dumbledore said, before Draco could get a word out.  
  
"Draco quite likes this arrangement, because it means he gets his own room. You do too, Harry. Me and the other professors added onto the Slytherin dorms, so there's an extra staircase. if you follow it, it leads to Draco's room. There's another staircase from Draco's room, and it leads to your room. Draco will show you. That's how Draco protects you. They have to sneak through his room to get to you. He's a light sleeper."  
  
Harry still looked uncomfortable with the idea. "Aren't the other Slytherins going to be hostile towards Draco for...Er... Protecting me?" He didn't like the idea of being protected, either.  
  
"Ah," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, "That wont be a problem. They'll simply believe it's because he wanted his own room."  
  
"Yes, Potter." Severus interrupted, "Its a Slytherin thing to do. Everything we do is for our own benefit."  
  
"You mean like allowing me onto your team, Professor?" Harry said, smirking.  
  
Professor Snape scowled and looked like he was about to say something in rebuttal. Instead he cleared his throat and said calmly, "You're things are being moved over already. I suggest you let Draco show you to the Slytherin Common Room. You will also have to decide on a password into your separate set of rooms."  
  
Harry nodded and was excused by Dumbledore. He followed Draco down to the empty patch of wall that he recognized from second year. He smiled at the memory of that polyjuice potion. And poor Hermione with her cat tail. His mouth went dry with that. How were his friends going to react to this? Certainly not calmly.   
  
Harry continued to follow Draco.  
  
"So, Harry, I take it well be spending a lot more time together now."  
  
"Yeah" Harry said trying not to sound bitter. 'great now I have to spend time with him.'  
  
"So you're into flying. How much flying do you get done on summer break?"  
  
"None, I live with muggles, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, well that must suck. and you have a firebolt.."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well want to go for a fly?"  
  
'Go flying, willingly, with Draco. No way. but it would be a good excuse to get my mind off things' Harry thought. Then spoke. "All right."   
  
"All right," said Draco. "Do you keep your broom in the sheds?" Harry shook his head.   
  
"Me neither," said Draco. "I suppose both of our trunks are in the new room. I guess we'll go ahead there then."  
  
Harry agreed and they began climbing the newly created staircase in the common room.  
  
"So I have to go through your room every time I want to go to mine." Harry said slowly .  
  
"Yeah. Please knock. I do like my privacy." Draco smirked, "And if I'm changing, I don't expect you'd want to see me naked."  
  
"No, not really." Harry said, leaving Draco in his room as he followed the second stair case to his own room.  
  
It looked different than the Gryffindor one. Obviously it had green and silver coloring; which Harry found he liked the colors very much. The room had a lonesome air to it, though.  
  
He went over to his trunk, unlocked it, and pulled his broom out. He then started to go back down the stairs.  
  
"Harry." Draco appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Snape wants you to change into Slytherin robes. Go on. I'll meet you in the common room. He said the robes are on your bed. The house elves will take care of the Gryffindor ones."  
  
Harry had forgotten about having to wear Slytherin robes and that also meant he'd have to eat at Slytherin Table and go to Slytherin classes and even want Slytherin to win the house cup. He'd have to want to beat his own team at quidditch.  
  
He thought about his team. What were they going to say?  
  
He quickly changed then grabbed his firebolt and went down to the common room to meet Draco.  
  
'This feels so weird. To think, no more joking with Ron, No more Hermione to help him with his homework, just Draco to stick up for him and hang out with. This is going to be hell.' Harry sighed as he reached the common room he'd visited with Ron just years ago.   
  
"Ready?" Draco stood up.  
  
Harry nodded.   
  
They both mounted their brooms and took off on their brooms.  
  
They just sped around on the field. They weren't practicing; just flying.  
  
And Harry was having fun. How could he be having fun with Draco?  
  
After about 15 minutes of flying, two young students were walking out to the field.  
  
It was Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. And they both looked utterly confused at the sight.  
  
'Oh, no. They're back from Hogsmeade'! was the first thought Harry had as he and Draco lowered themselves to the ground.  
  
Harry didn't know exactly know what they were going to do or say, or what he was going to offer in reply. He did know one thing though. He was in deep shit.  
  
"Harry," called Hermione, "Harry, come down here! We need to talk!"  
  
Ron was not speaking and Harry noticed that Hermione had an iron grip on his arm. He might not have said anything but Harry could tell he was fuming.  
  
Harry landed and Draco followed suit a few feet behind, keeping a wary eye on Ron.  
  
"SLYTHERIN, HARRY," bellowed Ron, "SLYTHERIN?" Harry felt, suddenly, happy he never told his friends the hat tried to put him in Slytherin.  
  
Hermione gave him a solid kick before Harry could get a word in. "It's not like I had a choice," he said bitterly.  
  
"You don't seem too heartbroken," hissed Ron, "Already lined up for a position on their quidditch team."  
  
Hermione saved Harry from answering, "Obviously," she hissed back, possibly more venomously, "He has to make it seem real. He's got to act the part. Otherwise Dumbledore's plan fails. Though I don't see why we have to use it in the first place.."  
  
"If I remember correctly," interrupted Draco, "It was so you two wouldn't end up dead."  
  
Ron gaped, as if just realizing Draco was there. "WHY ARE YOU HANGING AROUND WITH HIM?!" Ron bellowed. Hermione was unable to hold him back anymore. He lunged forward at the two. Hermione hauled out her wand and yelled a spell. Ron groaned, slowed dramatically, and sat down.  
  
"What you do to him?" Harry asked, walking slowly to Hermione. Draco followed. Harry smiled a thank you smile at Draco. Draco just continued to smirk.  
  
"Sedative. It'll wear off in a few hours." Hermione said.  
  
"So McGonagal explained it to you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said, calmly, her eyes focused on Ron, who was desperately trying to get up.  
  
"Did she fail to mention the part where it was to protect your lives?" Draco hissed. Hermione glared, and Draco continued, "Just because I'm nice to Harry, Granger, Doesn't mean Ill be nice to you."  
  
"That's right." Said a deep voice from behind Hermione. It was Snape.  
  
"Actually, Dumbledore would like it even more if neither of you spoke to Ron or Hermione openly. You have to sneak around." Snape said. Hermione stared, Ron looked livid. "Which I'm sure all four of you are quite good at."  
  
"So we've got to meet in like, charms classrooms late at night?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Actually, the dungeons. If any of you wish to see the other, you must come to me. You can't be caught with Harry, especially with any Slytherins around." Severus said, "So I'll be arranging your meetings. Any messages you wish to get to Harry you will give it to me to give to him. Don't worry, I wont read them."  
  
"How can we trust that ferret, Malfoy?" Ron spat, even though he was sedated, he was still angered.   
  
"It doesn't matter if you don't trust me, as long as Harry does" Draco said with great confidence.  
  
"Yes that's exactly right Draco" Snape said.  
  
Ron scowled at the both from his sitting position.   
  
"Well I think you better be getting inside Harry, this may be Hogwarts but it can still be dangerous" Snape said.  
  
"Yes professor" said Draco. "Come on Harry, we'll go do stuff" Draco step off and Harry followed with a longing glance at his friends.  
  
'This is definatly going to suck.' Harry thought.  
  
Snape left just after Harry and Malfoy. Hermione sat next to Ron.  
  
"Ron, I miss him already" She leant on his shoulder.   
  
"Yeah me too" They sat in silence for a bit then Ron talked again.  
  
"Everything is going to be different now Hermione, No Harry, He'll be one of them, the enemy. He's even gunna be playing for their team. We'll have to boo him, Hermione what are we gunna do? I can't live without Harry."  
  
Hermione looked up. "We have to think about this. Harry's doing this for us, It's our fault, he's going through all that just to protect us. I think we're being selfish."  
  
Ron stared at her. Then it clicked- Hermione was right.  
  
"How can he trust Malfoy?" Ron finally said.  
  
"I don't know, but he seems to." Hermione said, then pointed her wand at Ron, Neutralizing the sedative spell. He got up.  
  
--------  
  
"What a narrow-minded git." Draco said as they entered the building behind Snape.  
  
"Who?" Harry said, looking at Draco.  
  
"Weasley." Draco said, in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"You have no right to say anything about my friends." Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "Do I make myself clear? You will not utter a mean world about Ron or Hermione!"  
  
Draco smirked, then turned to look at him. "From now on, Harry, you'll call then Weasley and Granger. You only increase their danger if you speak nicely about them."   
  
Harry scowled at Malfoy, but he had a point. "Fine," he said. "We'll just try not to mention them at all in public then." He knew he wouldn't be able to make any act of hating them that convincing.   
  
"Fine," said Malfoy. "We've missed dinner already I think. I guess we should head back to our rooms now."  
  
Harry sighed and nodded as they began trudging back to the Slytherin Common Rooms.  
  
As they walked people began giving them odd stares and whispering things. Harry shot them a deadly glare and was surprised when he heard Draco mutter, "Not qualified to be a Slytherin, eh? I'd say you were wrong." 


	3. Pensieve

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Harry potter or anything associated with him. Except we may have bought a few books, I don't  
  
mean the COPYRIGHT to them, I just mean the books, Hehe. To read, you know..  
  
Warning: A/U, Possible Slash. You can never tell what direction a story will go in when it's Chronic lit :)  
  
Summary so far: Harry is put in the Slytherin house in his 6th year, to protect the lives of his friends, Ron and Hermione.  
  
Unlikely friendships develop, Harry/Snape pairing.  
  
Authors: SeritaSnape, ThailiaNicolita, Orchid, Ues the Quill for truth only, CosmicAngel, AmethystStar  
  
---  
  
Harry sighed, "The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. I begged it not to... thanks to you."  
  
"What's it got to do with me?" Draco asked, with interest.  
  
"I didn't like you, and you desperately wanted to be in Slytherin. There was also the part where Ron told me that there wasn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin... But I can't remember if that was before, or after, the Ceremony."   
  
"So if I hadn't pissed you off before the ceremony," said Malfoy, "You would've been in Slytherin?"  
  
"It's possible," shrugged Harry. "I thought about it a lot in second year, when everyone thought I was heir of Slytherin."  
  
"Well you did have the traits," said Draco.  
  
"What do you mean?!" asked Harry, astonished.  
  
Draco began ticking the list off on his fingers, "Powerful, parseltongue, there were already rumors about you..."  
  
"I know, I know," said Harry, effectively cutting him off. "So how d'you think the rest of the school is going to take the news?"  
  
"Dunno, hopefully well."  
  
"Yeah I hope your right" Harry said.  
  
"Look Harry relax, you'll be fine."  
  
Draco's words didn't calm Harry at all, actually they made him more tense. "What am I going to do? Look how Hermione and Ron took it and they're my best friends. If that was people being understanding, what are they others gunna do to me?"  
  
Harry need not wait any longer for Draco's reply, because Draco's reply was no longer needed. Students began to file in and all of them started shooting him odd looks where he sat at the Slytherin table. The worst part came as Gryffindors began to arrive. Harry winced and shrank into his seat as scathing glares were shot at him. He heard the words they all muttered, bloody traitor, knew he couldn't be trusted..., turning on us like that..   
  
Harry couldn't take it anymore and shoved back his plate, preparing to leave the great hall. Draco grabbed his arm though, and he recoiled slightly, before allowing the boy to re-seat him at the table.  
  
"You cant leave now," Draco hissed, "You have to keep the act going."  
  
Harry just nodded and poked at his food for what he was sure was going to be the longest meal ever.  
  
When Draco was ready to leave Harry mentally thanked him and followed him out of the Great Hall.  
  
Fred and George had just gotten up from the Gryffindor Table, they hurried after Harry and Draco.  
  
"Harry, Harry!" They called.  
  
Harry and Draco turned. 'Oh no.'  
  
"Yes Weasley and Weasley" Draco said with a scowl. Harry had to fake a scowl too.  
  
Fred and George were taken aback by Harry's facial expression.  
  
"Harry what's going on?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah your hanging out with Malfoy and ...OH MY GOD... your wearing Slytherin robes!"  
  
George said and he and his brother took a step back.  
  
"That's because he is a Slytherin now, do you mind Weasel 1 and Weasel 2? We have places to be." Draco turned on his heel and Harry reluctantly followed.  
  
'Why do I have to be like this?' Harry thought.  
  
"Thanks" Harry thanked Draco.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For not making me have to talk to Fred and George, I hope they talk to Ron and Hermione." Harry sighed.  
  
"Remember, Harry, unless you wont dead friends, you have to do this" Harry nodded.  
  
As they approached the SCR (Since it was Sunday), Harry suddenly realized something. "Draco..." Harry started.  
  
"Hm?" Draco said as they walked.  
  
"Won't they wonder the Death Eaters have an issue with you hanging around me, pretending to be my friend?" Harry asked slowly. Before Draco answered, he muttered the password to the common room and entered, finding it completely empty, much to their luck.  
  
Draco turned to Harry and took a seat on the couch, Harry did the same on the opposite couch.  
  
"Harry I actually don't really care, As long as I'm here in Hogwarts nothing can harm me." Draco said almost smugly.  
  
"Well maybe you should be careful I mean I thought that two but look at what happened to me in 1st year, and second and third and fourth, actually come to think of it look at my entire Hogwarts school years, I haven't exactly been safe."  
  
"Harry, Snape wouldn't put me in Danger. I wouldn't risk my life to save your friends, really.  
  
Or anyone's lives for that matter, which is why you're here and not there. I don't expect you to understand. The Death Eaters, including my father, will believe I'm putting on an act."  
  
"Aren't you, though?" Harry said, out loud, "You can't actually like me. You can't actually want to my friend."  
  
"I can if I want to." Draco said coldly, "Unless you want to go around school all year with no friends. Well, You'll have friends, but you have to pretend they're not your friends."  
  
"So what after all these years of us being 'enemies' we're just going to become friends, just like that?" Harry clicked his fingers.  
  
"Well, yeah. I know it sounds farfetched Harry but you have to understand, I'm all you've got."  
  
Harry turned his head. "No, I have Ron and Hermione!" He yelled and ran up to him room.   
  
"Stupid Gryffindor." He mumbled, closing the door that lead to Harry's room.  
  
Draco moved over and sat in an arm chair.  
  
"He'll figure it out sooner or later.." Draco mumbled to himself.  
  
"Draco." A voice said.  
  
Draco looked; it was professor Snape. "Hmmm?"  
  
"You're not the only one he has. He's got Dumbledore, and I." Severus said, slowly. That's right. He was willing to be friends with Potter.  
  
"I'm the only one his age." Draco said, sighing.  
  
"Are you telling you're actually concerned about The-Boy-Who-Lived? After he landed your father into Azkaban?" Severus said, watching him.  
  
"My father got everything he deserved. He was an evil man."  
  
Snape eyed him. "I thought you were close to your father, all those treats he made to me about you."  
  
"He what?" Draco almost looked shocked.  
  
"Oh don't pretend you didn't know Draco."  
  
Draco looked at the ground innocently.  
  
Harry re-entered the room.  
  
"Harry." Snape snapped, "Hermione and Ron want to meet you in the Dungeons, on Sunday. Got it?"   
  
"Whatever."  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Yes, sir." Harry corrected himself as he sat in an armchair and slumped backwards.  
  
"Much better, well that's all I came here for." Snape said and he turned to leave.  
  
"Professor wait" Harry called. Snape turned.  
  
Harry looked from Draco, to Snape. Snape caught the gist and looked at Draco. "Privacy, please, Draco?"  
  
Draco sighed and got up, slowly walking out of his room. Severus closed the door and put a silencing charm on it.  
  
"What is it, Harry?"  
  
"Professor, I'm sorry I looked into your pensieve last year."  
  
Snape seemed taken aback. All he did was blink. there was an awkward silence.  
  
"Well um- thanks" Snape seemed unsure of what to say.  
  
"Well I really am, I've been needed to tell you but the time never came and I just couldn't take it anymore."  
  
Harry looked at the ground, and was mimicked by Snape.   
  
Snape regained his composure, finally. "Not that I care or anything, Potter, but do you still blame me for your godfathers death?"   
  
"I don't know who to blame."  
  
"Harry I just wanted you to know that I didn't mean for that to happen to Black, no one was meant to get hurt. Well at least no one close to you." He turned away.   
  
Harry looked up at him. "Do you really mean that?"  
  
Snape nodded but didn't look at Harry. Harry couldn't see his expression or even his eyes. He didn't speak so his chances of using his tone was null. Harry sighed.   
  
"Well there's not use crying about spilt potion" Snape and tried to change the subject. Harry nodded, then Severus turned and opened the Door. A scowling Draco came in.  
  
"What was so important that I couldn't be in here for?" He hissed.  
  
Severus Still stood by the door, not leaving, yet.  
  
Harry didn't answer Draco, nor did Snape.  
  
"Fine" Draco sat down and folded his arms.  
  
"Well anyway see you on Sunday, Harry." Snape said and he left.  
  
Draco turned to Harry the moment Snape shut the door.  
  
"What did you guys talk about?"  
  
"Nothing" Harry got up and walked over to the door leading up to his room.  
  
"Oh come on harry" Draco begged.  
  
Harry just waved and went up to his room.   
  
"Harry!" The door to Harry's dorm closed. Draco cursed, then went tog get ready for bed.  
  
Harry sighed. he thought about his conversation with Snape. Did he blame him for Sirius' death? He had tried to avoid thinking about it as much as possible. But he had to think about it now, Snape had forced it back into his mind.  
  
Harry sighed, and fell asleep thinking about it.  
  
The next morning, he went to the Great Hall - alone, because Draco already left -, and nervously went over to the Slytherin table. Draco moved over so Harry could sit beside him.  
  
Everyone was glaring at him. Crabbe and Goyle didn't look too happy.  
  
The Entire school burst into whispers.   
  
Draco turned to him. "So are you gunna answer my question?"  
  
"What question?"  
  
"Yesterday, you never told me what you two were talking about."  
  
Harry let out a short soft laugh. "Seriously Draco, are you still going on about that?"  
  
Draco nodded eagerly.  
  
Harry sighed. "I cant tell you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I promised."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Draco you sound like you're 5."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
Harry shot in a 'Whatever' look and began eating.  
  
"Well?" Draco said again.  
  
"Its a private matter between me and Snape that if I reveal could lead to expulsion. Care to leave it alone, now?" Harry said, somewhat irritated.  
  
"Fine, I'll pester Snape about it." Draco said before taking in a mouthful of food.  
  
"You do that." Harry responded.  
  
Harry could believe how far Draco was going just to find out what he and Snape had been talking about.  
  
He looked at the boy who was now calmly stuffing his face with food, then at the rest of the table who were either scowling at him or whispering to the person next to them.  
  
He shrugged it off and continued eating.  
  
"Sir," Draco said, upon entering Snape's Office.  
  
"Yes, Draco?" Severus said, calmly, looking at the papers on his desk.  
  
Draco sat down. "Could you tell me What you and Harry were talking about?"  
  
"Draco, it is truly none of your Business, and I don't see why you concern yourself with it."   
  
Snape looked up and Draco looked in straight in the eye.  
  
"Sir you don't understand, I need to know. It's killing me, Harry wont spill so I need to know."  
  
Snape mentally thanked Harry and they looked back at him papers, as to avoid Draco's gaze.  
  
"Fine Draco, we were talking about what Harry had seen in my pensieve."  
  
"You have a pensieve?"  
  
"Yes I do and Harry saw something concerning his father and that's what we talked about, now you may leave" He pointed to the door.  
  
Draco didn't move.   
  
"I want to see, then." Draco said.  
  
"No." Severus said in a tone he never sued with Draco before. Draco was shocked.  
  
"But sir-"  
  
"I said no, Draco. No one is to see it. Now leave before I have to give you detention, or worse, deduct points from Slytherin."   
  
Draco didn't move at first but as soon as Snape began to look up he streaked out of the room.  
  
Snape sighed. "Oh, no one can know about this." He whispered to himself.  
  
"Know about what, Severus?" Said the present headmaster of the school.  
  
Snape jumped as Dumbledore entered the room.  
  
"Oh it's nothing" Snape said looking back down.  
  
"Well that's good, I'm here to talk to you about Harry" Dumbledore took a seat.  
  
----  
  
"I wonder why Dumbledore was going to see Snape" Draco asked himself and his curiosity got the better of him and he turned around and headed back to Snape's office. He stood outside, out of sight.   
  
Dumbledore and Snape were talking.  
  
"I'm here to talk to you about Harry" Draco heard Dumbledore say.   
  
----  
  
"Well... just a moment." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling as he looked to the doorway, and even though he didn't see anyone there- he's omniscient, and knew Draco was there. He could feel him. "I believe we have a visitor. Mr. Malfoy, may we help you?" 


	4. Friendships

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Harry potter or anything associated with him. Except we may have bought a few books, I don't  
  
mean the COPYRIGHT to them, I just mean the books, Hehe. To read, you know..  
  
Warning: A/U, Possible Slash. You can never tell what direction a story will go in when it's Chronic lit :)  
  
Summary so far: Harry is put in the Slytherin house in his 6th year, to protect the lives of his friends, Ron and Hermione.  
  
Unlikely friendships develop, Harry/Snape pairing.  
  
Authors: SeritaSnape, ThailiaNicolita, Orchid, Ues the Quill for truth only, CosmicAngel, AmethystStar  
  
---  
  
Draco jumped. He stepped into the office.  
  
"No Professor" he turned and began walking away.  
  
"A true Slytherin and Malfoy if I ever saw one" Dumbledore said.  
  
-----  
  
Dumbledore's last words ran through Draco's head. "'A true Slytherin and Malfoy if I ever saw one'" He had said.  
  
What did this mean? Was Dumbledore saying he was like his father?  
  
Draco shook his head. No, he was not like his father. His father was evil and horrible to him, this was not good. Did Dumbledore think that low of him? If he said that he must.  
  
Draco sighed and tried to take control of his thoughts as he met up with Harry.  
  
"So how'd it go?" Harry asked, Draco snapped back to reality.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"How'd it go" Harry repeated.   
  
Draco looked at the ground as he thought about exactly what had just happened and remembered his real reason for going to see Professor Snape.  
  
"Ok, I got a bit out of him."  
  
Harry was taken aback by this news. "What did he say?"  
  
"He said you saw something about your dad in the pensieve." Then, Draco got an idea, sounding a bit too rushed, "He said he's rather busy and doesn't wish to discuss it at the moment, but its okay for you to tell me."  
  
Harry was seriously taken aback. Had Snape said it was Ok? Should he discuss this with Draco?   
  
"Draco I don't know" Harry said slowly. He didn't really want to discuss about the times when his father had tortured and taunted another human being.  
  
"Come on, Snape said it was Ok" Draco pleaded.  
  
Harry looked away as Draco began making puppy eyes, which was rather disturbing to watch.  
  
"No I think you should discuss it with Snape later."  
  
Draco cursed under his breath. He'd have to keep on working on Harry or he'd never find out.  
  
The two entered into Draco's dorm. Before Harry could go into his own, Draco used his magic to close Harry's door. Harry turned and looked at him.  
  
"Snape said for you to tell me." Draco said, staring at him, "He's really busy, doesn't have the time to tell me."  
  
Harry stared at Draco, thoughts running through his head. Yes, it would be good to get it off his chest, talk to someone about it... but, Snape couldn't seriously want Draco to know about the embarrassment he suffered while he was a Hogwarts. An image of a teenage Snape floating upside down, his gray underwear showing for everyone to see-  
  
Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Mr. Potter." It was Snape. He was in Draco's dorm.   
  
"Professor!" Harry said in shock, he hadn't heard him enter.  
  
Harry heard Draco say a pissed off "damn it."  
  
"Mr. Potter, I'd like a word with you please" he pointed to Harry's room.  
  
Harry nodded and forcefully opened the door, which swung open and almost knocked Draco out.   
  
Snape swung the door closed behind him and up a silencing charm on it. He then ushered Harry up the stairs.  
  
"What was it you wanted to see me about, Professor?" Harry said, watching Snape.  
  
"You haven't said anything to Draco, have you?" Snape hissed.  
  
"No..." Harry began, "But he said you wanted me to. I refused."  
  
"Maybe you're not as dumb as I thought." Snape said coolly looking at him. "If you tell him, I'll kill you. Anyone, Damnit." Snape said. Harry never seen his professor like this. Snape began pacing- "You know one of my secrets. The golden boy. The boy I'm supposed to hate with every ounce of blood I have in me- but how do you hate someone when they know things about you that no one else does? When you know things about them-" Snape stopped and looked Harry in the eye, "That no one else does." Snape, of course, was referring to the treatment that Harry has received from the Dursleys.   
  
"Well professor, we don't need to hate each other" Harry couldn't believe he was saying this.  
  
"Well you really feel that way Potter- hem- I mean Harry?"  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was doing but it was all true. He nodded.  
  
Snape raised his eyebrows, and before Snape could say another word, Harry spoke up.  
  
"I don't want you liking me out of pity for the way my family is." Harry said, abruptly, "That's why I never told anyone about them. I get enough attention as it is." No- he didn't tell anyone- his friends found out on their own.  
  
Snape nodded. "Well I suppose a truce is at hand," He held out his hand. Harry almost hesitated but took it and shook it. "You know what Harry, you really are nothing like your father."  
  
Harry couldn't tell whether that was a good think or not but decided not to think about it at the moment, the facts of what he had just done were still washing over him slowly.   
  
After he pulled his hand back, he sighed. "Ron's going to hate me even more. He's horribly narrow-minded, but I'm sure Hermione will understand."  
  
"You don't need to tell anyone you've called a truce with me, Harry." Snape said, cold eyes boring into him.  
  
"No, but I'll feel a need to stick up for you when they call you a greasy git and say how horrible you are." Harry said, feeling slightly sick. He wasn't sure why- maybe it was because of the fact they always made fun of Snape.  
  
Snape nodded but Harry wasn't sure he was really taking anything in anymore.  
  
Harry sighed. "Well I think I need a rest, professor."  
  
Snape nodded again and turned to leave.  
  
"See you," Snape said, almost nicely.  
  
"See you," Harry said.  
  
Severus moved out of Harry's room, down the stairs, and closed the door behind him- removing the charms from it. Draco was fake-sleeping in his bed, and Severus rolled his eyes, walking to the door- and exiting from there.   
  
The moment Snape was out of the room Draco jumped to his feet and run up to Harry's room.  
  
He slammed the door and turned to Harry.  
  
"So what was all that about?"  
  
"It was about you being a lying git. Snape never wanted me to tell you" Harry said angrily.  
  
Draco smiled his traditional Malfoy smile.  
  
"Ah so the topic turns back to the pensieve."  
  
"The topic never went off it" Harry said irritated.  
  
"Yes it did," Draco said happily, "I asked you what that was about."  
  
"And Obviously, idiot, it was about the pensieve, therefore, the topic never changed." Harry said, frowning. "Look, I'm tired. Get out of my room."   
  
Draco didn't move. "Please Harry, I have to know."  
  
"You sound like an annoying 12 year old girl, get out" Harry threw a pillow at him.  
  
Draco hung his head and left.   
  
Harry sighed. He was never going to hear the end of this.   
  
He still couldn't figure out why Draco wanted to know so badly. Sighing he closed the door to his bedroom, stripped down to his boxers, and climbed into bed, for a very peaceful night's sleep.   
  
The next day Draco was, amazingly, up first and waiting for Harry when she appeared in his dorm.  
  
Draco looked up from a piece of paper in his hands and sighed.  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked.   
  
"A note," He growled, "From Snape. Telling me that if I so much as mention the pensieve to you again, I'm going to loose 20 points from Slytherin and get a couple of detentions. And right here, at the bottom, it says he WILL find out."  
  
Harry blinked, "Just goes to show you," He said with a smirk, "That Severus really doesn't want you to know."  
  
"Severus?" Draco scoffed, "Since when did you start calling him that?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, do tell." Snape said from the doorway.   
  
Draco narrowed his eyes. "Why do you keep on eaves dropping and coming uninvitedly into my dorm?" he hissed.  
  
"I was just checking up on you," Snape smirked, "Harry, I do not believe I gave you permission to call me anything other than 'Professor Snape,' or 'Sir', or 'Professor,' that means," He said, looking sternly at Draco, "I am not to be called 'Snape'"  
  
"You wouldn't have known, Professor" Draco hissed, "If you wasen't just barging in everywhere."  
  
Snape ignored what Draco had said and turned back to Harry.  
  
"Well, I- um" Harry stuttered.  
  
"Forget it" Snape said turning on his heel, he then departed.  
  
Draco slammed the door and turned to Harry.  
  
"He is really beginning to creep me out" he said.  
  
Harry nodded. "I'm more confused than creaped out."   
  
"How can you not find that creepy at all?" asked Draco, causing Harry to shrug. "What's going on between you two that's so secret, I mean, you called him Severus."  
  
"Noth-" Harry began, but was cut off by Draco who was grinning.  
  
"He's got blackmail on you, doesn't he?!" exclaimed Draco with a laugh.  
  
Harry glared, looking as if he were about to kill the boy in front of him.  
  
"You can't be serious?!" continued Draco. "What could he have on you?"   
  
"Nothing," said Harry shortly. "Why don't you get your nose out of everyone's business before someone sees fit to turn you into a ferret. Not that you didn't make a wonderful ferret..."   
  
Draco suddenly turned slightly pink and dropped the subject.  
  
He and Harry went down to breakfast, not speaking. Actually Draco didn't say anything on the subject all day, which Harry was happy for, But it was weird to see Draco obeying his command.   
  
Later that night, Draco was in the Bathroom when Severus found his way into Harry's dorm. Harry looked up at him from his.. potions homework.  
  
"...Sir." Harry said, calmly, then looked back to his work. He felt Severus lean over him.  
  
"You don't need to be formal." Snape said, looking over his work, "You're wrong, by the way. I suggest you read page 763."  
  
Harry didn't say anything, but he flipped his book to page 763 and started reading. He could feel Snape behind him, but was rather confused and didn't wish to speak with him.  
  
"Harry." Severus said, calmly. "I know your doing your work, which is very good, but we have a few things to discuss."  
  
Harry sighed, and twirled in his chair to face Severus, looking at him curiously. Before Snape could speak, Harry did. "You're an awfully confusing man, change your mind a lot, don't you?"  
  
Severus rolled his eyes, then cast a locking and Silencing spell on Harry's closed dorm door. He looked back at Harry. "No. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You can't call me 'Severus' to the other students, Harry. I have a reputation to maintain. From now on I'll be just as cruel to you as I am all the other students, and treated no worse, unless we're alone."  
  
Harry stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"And you're to come with me. Hermione and Ron are waiting in the dungeons. Don't look happy, try looking very angry and you might want to mutter things like 'Greasy Git' behind my back as you follow me to the dungeons." Snape said, smirking.  
  
"Um - Ok" Harry said standing.  
  
"Right" Snape said as he unlocked and unsilenced the door.  
  
Harry followed Snape down to the dungeons, muttering greasy git and some names of his own inventions.  
  
He reached the room and followed Snape inside. Snape locked and silenced the door.  
  
Harry looked around and saw Hermione and Ron sitting in two chairs.  
  
Hermione jumped up and ran up to Harry, who wrapped his arms around her tightly as if she would disappear if he let go.  
  
"Harry, I've missed you" she said.  
  
"Same here" Harry and Ron said at the same time.  
  
Hermione and the boys laughed.  
  
"So you all had something to talk to Harry about" Snape cut in.  
  
Hermione nodded and led Harry to a seat. Harry sat.  
  
"So what's up?" Harry asked.   
  
Ron looked over at Snape and glared, who glared five times worse back. He lifted his wand and cast a charm that made it so he couldn't hear the three, then set to work on grading papers.   
  
Ron looked at Hermione, who spoke, "He just cast a charm so he can't hear us. At least he's polite."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "He's still a greasy git."  
  
Harry pursed his lips, but didn't comment. He saw Severus look up at him, raised his eyebrows, then look back to the papers. Instead, Harry said, "You had something you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione said, putting her hands on her hips. "We decided that if being safe means we cant have you as a friend, means you-"  
  
Ron cut in, "Forcing yourself to talk kindly to Malfoy-"  
  
Hermione took the lead back, "Means you having to go with the flow while he insults us, means us acting like enemies... we don't want to be safe."  
  
"Wont work." Harry said calmly. "I refuse to put you two in danger. Nothing you do or say will change my mind. I love both of you, I don't want to loose you because of that."  
  
"But you're loosing us by not being with us." Hermione said slowly.  
  
"But I know you're both safe. I don't care if you both grow to hate me. At least I'll know your safe." Harry said softly. Then, changed the subject, "Aren't we supposed to be looking miserable and cleaning Cauldrons?"   
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"Harry you don't have a say in this, we don't want to be safe."  
  
Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well hate to tell you guys but I do have a say, as it is me protecting you both, and I want you same. Now lets please talk about something else?" Harry pleaded with them.  
  
Ron looked at the ground in defeat, he knew how stubborn Harry was but he also knew now even more stubborn Hermione was, this spark some hope in his heart. He really wanted his bestfriend back.  
  
Hermione looked straight into Harry's eyes, she was determined to made him change his mind. She needed her best friend back.  
  
Harry turned his head as to avoid Hermione's piercing gaze, he couldn't think why he's two bestfriends wanted themselves dead. He wanted them back, yes, but he wanted them safe even more.   
  
Slowly, Harry moved over to the cauldrons, which happened to be out of the Silencing Sphere Snape put up, and got onto his knees, grabbing a sponge out of the cauldron Snape had put there with a cleaning potion in it. Slowly, he started to scrub a cauldron, Snape's watchful gaze on him, as well as Hermiones piercing one and Ron's hopeful one.  
  
His two friends quietly moved to join him, both Grabbing sponges, and both getting a Cauldron to clean. Snape smirked, and looked back down at the papers he was grading.  
  
"Harry, please, we miss you, we don't-" Hermione started, but Harry stopped her.  
  
"There is nothing you can do or say, Hermione, that can make me change my mind. I'm not putting either of you in danger." Harry said, pausing his cleaning while he spoke, then starting again.  
  
"You know what I think," Ron blurted out, "I think you like hanging around with Malfoy! I think you like insulting us!"  
  
Hermione gasped, and jabbed Ron hard in the ribs as she spoke, "Now you know that's not true, Ron." There was a sharp gasp from Ron, from being jabbed.  
  
Harry stood up. "I don't have to listen to this. Maybe I do like hanging around with Draco," His friend's eyes bulged when he said 'Draco' and not 'Malfoy, "-that doesn't mean I like listening to him say things about you. As a matter of fact, I've managed to get him to tone it down a bit."  
  
Ron seemed ever oblivious to the fact Snape was in the room, "YOUR FRIENDS WITH MALFOY?! You- You- TRAITOR!"  
  
Hermione on the other hand, didn't say anything, she just stared at Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry that I like to have someone to talk to once in awhile. You two have each other, but I'm all alone." Harry said, sarcastically.  
  
Snape had let Harry speak before he, himself, spoke. "Mr. Weasley, I suggest you keep it down when you're around me. Next time you want a meeting so you can yell at you friend, let me know, and I'll arrange some place more soundproof." He hissed.  
  
Ron ignored Snape and stood up.  
  
"I can't believe you'd become friends with that - that - that ferret boy." He walked out of the room.  
  
Snape looked back up and noticed Ron was gone. He looked at Harry and Hermione, then back at his papers.  
  
Hermione too stood up. She embraced Harry in a hug then turned to walk out. She stopped at the door.  
  
"Ron's got a point Harry, I can't believe you'd do it either." She turned back and walked out.  
  
Harry gapped at the door.  
  
'Did that just happen?' Harry thought.   
  
Harry groaning, and sunk to his knees, dropping the sponge. Her put his face into his hands, shaking his head.  
  
'I'm not gonna cry.'  
  
'I'm not gonna cry.'  
  
'Especially with Snape in the same room.'  
  
'Damn the man,' Harry though, feeling hot tears come to his eyes. He suddenly didn't care Snape was there. He just lost his friends, a few tears were rather expected.  
  
Harry felt a pair of unmistakable strong arms engulf him. It was Snape.  
  
Harry willed the tears to go away, and rubbed his palms against his eyes, drying them. He sighed, leaning into Severus slightly. "They're leaving my side because I want to keep them safe." Harry said, finally, "It doesn't make sense."  
  
"They'll come back, Harry. They'll be thankful when it's over with." Snape said, slowly.  
  
"I can't handle this." Harry mumbled. 


End file.
